


No Next Time

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo attends Bokuto's wedding and wonders if he's lost his chance with Sawamura.





	No Next Time

 

“You’re staring is getting kind of creepy,” Kuroo cringed at the too warm breath on his ear, turning to look back at Bokuto who was grinning widely at him.  A little drunk but mostly just happy to have gotten married.  “Just looking out for you.”  Bokuto slid into the empty seat next to Kuroo, making a happy noise at the food present for him to stave off his munchies.

 

“I wasn’t staring that hard.”  Kuroo tried to defend himself, though he knows it for the lie it is.

 

“You really were.”  Bokuto argued.  “But that’s okay, I look at Akaashi all the time.”

 

“You and him just got married.”  Kuroo laughed as Bokuto let out an excited whoop, tossing his fist up into the air triumphantly.

 

“I’m never going to get tired of that.”  Bokuto leant over to Kuroo, stopping his slow devouring of all the desert products in front of him.  “I heard he’s single now, or at least he didn’t bring anyone to the wedding so it can’t be serious if he is in a relationship because we’re like- the fucking most chilliest group of friends ever.”  Kuroo snorted at that.  Their group of friends might be rather relaxed but they were horribly judgmental when they didn’t like someone.

 

“I’m not looking to be a rebound Bo.”  Kuroo couldn’t help looking across the crowded venue, where the topic of their discussion was leaning against the bar with a beer and looking casual and completely, and unfairly, attractive in his suit.  Or what remained of his suit since he had left his jacket at the table, had loosened his tie and rolled the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, showing off forearms that Kuroo had a great appreciation for.

 

Sawamura Daichi might be nearing 30 but the man still looked good.  His hair was a little longer than the last time Kuroo had seen him, a couple laugh lines showing up around his mouth and eyes.  When Sawamura reached his 30s it looked like they would treat him well.

 

“You’ve always got an excuse, no just listen for once before I go find my husband and crazy make out with him in the coat closet.”  Bokuto looked intensely focused, previous buzz gone as he leaned forward.  “You didn’t want to start anything in high school because of the distance but then he goes to your university and shows up with a girlfriend and yeah, that sucks.  But they break up and you don’t want to push him and the excuses just keep piling up.  You keep thinking next time you’ll go for it, next time you’ll get him, until there’s no more next times.”

 

“That’s morbid.”  Kuroo jokes weakly but Bokuto isn’t deterred.

 

“I don’t mean one of you is going to die, but I mean statistically speaking one of you will unless Sawamura has somehow gained eternal youth because I mean, come on, how does he ever- no, not going there!  We’ve had too many discussions about the possibility of Sawamura being a vampire and they always end up with us not speaking for three days.”  Bokuto shook his head, not allowing Kuroo to speak.  They had several heated debates about that topic and it was best left alone.  “I meant someone is going to step up and they are going to get married and be happy and I don’t want to see you alone, not when you two so obviously love each other.  You need to stop thinking next time and think of it as this is your last time.”

 

Kuroo looked back over at Sawamura, who was letting one of Akaashi’s little nieces use his feet to stand on as they danced around the dance floor.

 

Sawamura had been Kuroo’s first kiss, back in high school during their combined training camp for volleyball.  It had been chaste, too many other boys running around for anything more than innocent soft kisses but it had stuck with Kuroo.  But he had been afraid of the distance, afraid of ruining what was turning out to be a great friendship.  So he had called things off before they even begun.  Of course Sawamura got a girlfriend, an old middle school friend and Kuroo had started to date his high school libero, Yaku.

 

College happened and Sawamura had a not so great break up with his girlfriend.  Kuroo had decided to let Sawamura work things out for himself, didn’t want to ruin their very real friendship then.  Sawamura began dating Sugawara, then Kuroo had briefly dated Daishou.  There were several failed relationships between them but it had never seemed like a good time to confess his feelings, which had never gone away and had only grown the more he got to know Sawamura.

 

Sawamura Daichi who was strict and kind of a hardass, but also given to times to extreme silliness and was also kind of a badass.  He had a big, booming laugh and a strong command of any room he entered.  He was kind without being a pushover, flexible without straying from anything he found dear.  He was loyal and hardworking, with a bone dry sense of humor and the uncanny ability to make anyone feel better just by placing his hand on their shoulder.

 

It didn’t exactly hurt that Sawamura was easy on the eyes.  That Kuroo had seen him in various states of undress, that even when Sawamura had gained some weight after college when they were too busy to work out or eat healthy, he still looked unfairly good.

 

“You look like you’re thinking heavy thoughts.”  Sawamura sat down in the chair Bokuto had vacated, though Kuroo hadn’t remembered him leaving.

 

“Just wondering why we never got together.”  Kuroo said honestly, tried to soften it with a smirk that didn’t quite feel right.  Sawamura’s soft eyes looked out at the large room full of people.

 

“You never asked me out.”  Sawamura looked back at Kuroo, an old hurt visible in his face.  Kuroo had been the one to back off in high school and maybe that had done more damage to Sawamura than Kuroo had ever thought.

 

“Did I miss my opportunity?”  Kuroo asked and Sawamura considered it, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Never know until you try.”  Sawamura let his grin grow fully, freckles standing out on his flushed face.

 

“Will you go out with me tomorrow?”  Kuroo asked, heart in his throat.

 

“No- shit, sorry, no don’t-” Sawamura laughed, rubbing his face.

 

“You’re killing me Daichi.”  Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh too, though he was disappointed.

 

“I just have that big presentation and I need to go into the office to prepare for it, but I’m free right now.”  Sawamura grinned, leaning forward.  “And I know a pretty good greasy diner that’s open late.”  It was a diner around the corner, the same diner Kuroo and Sawamura had gotten a job at while they were in college.

 

Kuroo happily followed Sawamura out of the reception hall and into an elevator.  Both of them stood at the back, shoulder-to-shoulder.  Sawamura’s hand, large and roughly calloused, gently touched Kuroo’s wrist, fingers grazing against Kuroo’s hand before entwining gently with Kuroo’s.  Kuroo glanced down, liked the contrast of his paler skin against Sawamura’s darker tones, glad that there would be no next time after this.


End file.
